Tezkat Kh'rono
Tezkat Kh'rono is the eponymous Cubi character of a DMFA Forumite. His given name sometimes appears as Tezkatl, Teskatl, or Tes'Katl in order to preserve more of the original pronunciation and help differentiate him from his player. Personality Tezkat comes off as a vain, quixotic, and somewhat shallow prettyboy. However, his seemingly easygoing and cavalier attitude towards life belies the mind of a cunning schemer. He maintains his mask at all times, keeping his true feelings in check. Although normally outgoing and personable, he avoids emotional attachments and does not cultivate close relationships. Only friends who go way back with him have any hope of penetrating his emotional armour. He appears utterly fearless, able to smile and joke even under the most terrifying circumstances. In truth, he still experiences fear, but his strong empathic affinity for that emotion channels it into a powerful and pleasurable rush of energy. Thus, he actively seeks out dangerous situations and people. His combat potential rises dramatically under threat of serious personal harm. A childhood spent among Demons heavily shaped his attitudes towards the value of life: One's rights extend only so far as the ability to defend them. He has few qualms about torturing or killing when it serves his purposes, even taking pleasure in the delicious emotions that such activities generate. He dislikes killing opponents quickly, preferring to toy with his prey to release the most succulent pain and terror before consuming their souls. However, he views preying on the weak with distaste, considering it to be a sign of cowardice or decadence. Tezkat possesses a keen sense of order and strong personal code. On the other hand, he tends to follow letter rather than spirit and views any rules (including his own) as a challenge--an invitation to beat the system. Extremely bright, Tezkat treats all of life as a game of this sort. He'll pursue the most "clever" solution to any problem even when (especially when) good, old-fashioned hard work would suffice. Appears In Tezkat's Cubi incarnation first appeared in the SAIA RP. The Northern Winds RP featured his more recent exploits as the bounty hunter, Edge Blackwind. An alternate reality version appeared in the Eternal Rains RP. The (as yet unpublished) Smoke and Mirrors recounts his life from childhood through the uncovering of his clan legacy. Trivia * The signature Kh'rono Clan wing tendrils manifest as glowing darkness that matches his Warp-Aci. Partly ethereal, they are not physically attached to his body and can operate at a distance. * Tezkat's facility with illusion blurs the line between spellcasting and natural Creature abilities. He can cast illusions by warping reality in a process very similar to shapeshifting. * He dislikes carrying equipment or physical objects, relying instead on metamorphosis and magic to create whatever he needs on the fly. He makes exceptions for items that he can easily reshape (e.g. clothing) or props that he needs to give away (e.g. cash). With little practical use for money or treasure, he has accumulated considerable wealth over the years (the management of which he leaves to his Warp-Aci, Ky). * He is still young enough to dream and, although no longer physiologically necessary, he sleeps often for a Cubi. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi